


Wolfsbane

by BelladonnaWyck, Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Guns, M/M, Shower Sex, Sugar Daddy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Aiden, Wolf Nigel, chocolatedogs - Freeform, general violence, suggestions of, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: The wolves of Bucharest want Aiden dead. When he meets Nigel, their connection is immediately obvious. But what will happen when the pack decides to make their move?





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden Galvin was fucked, and not even in a way that was fun or exciting. The only cure for being fucked this badly was to drown in a river of whiskey, which Aiden was currently doing at his third - no fourth - bar of the night. 

He regretted ever coming to Bucharest. He should have gone to Florence or even Paris; there were plenty of romantic places with beautiful architecture he could have gone to for inspiration. But no, he just had to go to Bucharest, had to learn everything possible about the Loup Garou. 

His curiosity had led to his death, or at least to the end of his old life. Every single myth had claimed wolves were born, not made. Even Vivian had told him that there was no way to create a wolf through bite or scratch or any other means. But it had taken only one bite for Aiden's life to change forever, and for him to single-handedly confirm that wolves _could_ be made.

After downing his eighth or ninth drink of the night, he threw the glass on the ground. He couldn't even hear the shatter over the pulsing, pounding sound of the club music. He’d been kicked out of several bars already tonight and had stumbled his way into the welcoming front door of a strip club, people spilling out onto the sidewalk along with the sound of music and a permanent haze of smoke. 

As he considered the shattered glass around his feet, what an apt fucking metaphor for his life, he heard a voice that was loud enough to be heard over the chaos of the club. He looked up and saw a sandy blonde head coming in his direction. 

***

Nigel had been bored all night. Ever since the bullshit that went down with Gabi and the American cocksucker Charlie, nothing exciting was going on. It probably had to do with the fact that Darko was keeping him from all the fun, something about getting shot in the head apparently meant he needed to slow down and take it easy. 

Lighting his cigarette, he inhaled deeply and watched the monitors on his desk. He refused to sit at home doing nothing so he would come to the club most nights. It was easy enough, he could drink and smoke all he wanted, and he could kick people's asses to the curb for getting out of hand. Most nights were easy and fun, others like tonight were boring. So far nothing even remotely interesting had happened.

Taking another drag from his cigarette, he clicked the mouse to switch cameras, hoping to find someone entertaining to watch at the bar. The bar, of course, was packed with people, most of them only grabbing their drinks and then heading to the floor to watch the girls, but there were a few who sat there drinking; one of which caught his attention. The young man was tense and obviously drunk from the way he swayed in his seat, but Nigel could see it in the way the curly-haired man sat that he was itching for something, be it a fight or something else. 

Whatever it was, it was best to escort him from the club before he became a problem. Stubbing out his cigarette he stood and quickly left his office and made his way from the back of the club to the bar just in time to see the young man stand and throw his empty glass on the floor, shattering it. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” He yelled as he made his way closer. 

Aiden's eyes got wide as the man approached at a rapid pace. He looked irritated and was attractive in that gut-clenching, rugged sort of way that Aiden found desirable in older men. 

"Uh, I - " Aiden found that now that this man was getting closer, he no longer wanted a fight. He honestly wasn't sure what he wanted. He was just so _tired_ and ready for things to go back to normal. But his life would never be _normal_ again. 

The sounds and the pressing bodies all faded into static when the man finally stopped in front of Aiden. Something inside him needed to be soothed, and wouldn't be by anything other than mayhem. He'd walked into this bar intending to get tossed out after a bar fight, might as well stick to that goal. 

"What's it take to get some fucking decent service in this shit-hole?" he squared his shoulders and puffed up his chest. His changing had given him an almost frantic energy that seemed to simmer just below his skin all the time and increased strength and speed he hadn't adequately tested out yet. 

Nigel stood in front of the young man, who upon further inspection was gorgeous. His chestnut curls hung down around his face, accentuating his bright blue eyes and soft red lips. This beautiful creature was just his type. But just because he was beautiful didn’t excuse him from destroying his property.

He watched as several thoughts and expressions flashed across the young man's face, tired and defeated being the two prominent ones before he seemed to come to a decision. Nigel raised his eyebrow at the hostility the kid decided on, taking a step closer, so he was almost pressed up against him. 

“Is there a reason you're looking for a fight? Because not many people have the nerve to come into my club and call it a shit-hole, let alone to my face unless they want the shit beaten out of them.”

Aiden was pretty sure his gulp was audible. The fucking club owner? Of course, he’d picked a fight with the worst possible person; and the man was hot and probably not into guys, but even if he had been, he probably didn’t want to do anything to Aiden’s mouth besides punch it at this point. Wonderful. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. 

“Well, maybe they’re too fucked on whatever drug residue seems to cover this entire place like a layer of dust or too drunk on your garbage fucking _below bottom_ shelf liquor to notice. But I fucking noticed,” Aiden grumbled, taking a step closer to the man even though every single nerve in his body was warning him that he was dangerous. “Who the fuck are you, anyway? You don’t look like a club owner.” God, what the fuck was he doing?

Nigel held back a growl, this boy was lucky he was beautiful otherwise Nigel would have decked him the second more insults about his club came out of his pretty mouth. But it was obvious that this young pup wanted a fight, and wasn't that just the thing to relieve Nigel of his boredom.

"I'm Nigel, who the fuck are you?" he paused, tacking on, "If it's a fight you're looking for, I'll gladly fucking give it to you!" Nigel snarled and grabbed the beautiful man by the shirt and dragged him through the club to a side door.

Aiden yelped as he was physically moved through the club, he barely even tried to fight back, he was so shocked. He’d expected this man - Nigel - to just sock him in the jaw and maybe rough him up a bit before kicking him out; he hadn’t expected to be tossed out a side door. 

The club blurred all around him, a mass of naked bodies covered in sweat and glitter and cocaine. The heels of his shoes stuck in spots to the greasy floor, covered in sticky stains he didn’t want to think about too much.

“Where are you taking me, what are you doing?” he shouted as Nigel threw him through the side door and he tumbled to the hard asphalt of a dark, side alley, scraping up his palms.

"If you want a fucking fight I'll fight you but not while you're drunk, pup," Nigel sighed as the door slammed behind him, muffling the pounding music. Nigel pulled out a cigarette and lit it as the blue-eyed man gingerly got to his feet. "Wolves have far less control of their strength when they're drunk, and I'd rather not be shredded to ribbons," he further explained as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

The young man stared at him in shock, causing him to chuckle. "I've lived in Bucharest all my life, you think I don't know a wolf when I see one?"

Aiden had a vague memory of before things had gotten really bad back home in the states. A warm summer day when his father had offered to take him fishing and allowed him a milkshake before dinner. Aiden’s mouth had hung open, much like it was, now, in shock, and his father had laughed and told him he’d catch flies that way. 

“You know about the wolves? Does everyone know about the fucking wolves? Would have been nice if someone had warned me they were _real_ before I got bitten and turned." 

At the slightly confused look on Nigel’s face, Aiden laughed sadly. “Yeah, I was shocked too. I was dating one of them, and even she told me wolves couldn’t be made. But here I fucking am, living and breathing. All I want to do is fuck, fight, drink whiskey, and eat everything in sight.” 

He sighed, the fight suddenly pouring out of him and leaving him exhausted. He stood, wiping his scratched palms off on his now dirty jeans and trying to look embarrassed. “Look, I’m sorry about all that shit I said. I’ve been in a mood ever since the change. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Nigel leaned against the door and continued to smoke. Learning that wolves could, in fact, be made was startling, and he would have to be sure to inform Darko. Their men would have to be extra cautious around the wolves they did dealings with from now on. 

But the fact that the wolves hadn't taken the young man to make him one of the pack after turning him was curious. Something was obviously going on within the wolves, and the last thing he needed was to get involved with their politics. But fuck if the new wolf pup in front of him wasn't gorgeous.

"You never told me your name pup, I meant it, I'll fight you if you want to fight. Hell, we can fuck too if you'd like." Nigel said with a grin as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and pushed off the door as the man turned to leave.

"Do you even have anywhere to go?"

Aiden’s eyes grew wide at the suggestive offer; if one could call a blatant statement suggestive. He ran his fingers through his curls, feeling some of the grit on his palms fall free with the motion. 

“Um, that’s really kind of you. I’ve actually been sort of squatting from one condemned architectural marvel to the next.” Aiden laughed, self-deprecatingly, a little embarrassed by his situation. Ever since he’d left America, he’d been hemorrhaging money. His time in Bucharest hadn’t only been extended because he was inspired by the view. He was pretty much stuck, even after the graphic novel was finished. At least until he started getting paid for sales. 

“Do you, uh, know any safe places I could stay? Maybe a cheap but legit hostile or something? I’ll be coming into some money soon, I could pay…” he trailed off. 

"Yeah gorgeous, I know a place you can stay," Nigel said as he pulled out his phone and texted Darko to let him know he was leaving the club for the night.

Nigel's phone pinged with Darko’s immediate reply:

_'Good you fucker, you should be home resting.'_

Nigel snorted and shot back a quick _'Fuck you'_ before pocketing his phone and looking back up at the pretty wolf. 

"Come on, follow me," Nigel said as he headed towards the road. "You're lucky none of those buildings you've been squatting in haven't collapsed on you, you know?" Nigel said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure the overwhelmed beauty was following him.

"So are you gonna tell me your name or am I going to have to make one up for you, gorgeous?"

Aiden blushed, biting his lip shyly before replacing said lip with the cuticle of a fingernail. He was prone to nail-biting when he was anxious or excited. 

“Sorry, um, I’m Aiden?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Nigel turned to look at him, and Aiden took his slight eyebrow raise as an ‘are you asking me or telling me?’ So he cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m Aiden. And I know the places are dangerous, that’s why I stay in them. Less likely to be bothered.” He huffed. 

He followed along behind the gruff, attractive man, eyes taking in everything from the tattoo on his neck, to the broad expanse of his shoulders and his slim hips. 

"Well Aiden, it's nice to meet you," Nigel smirked over his shoulder and let out a low chuckle at the blush that rose to Aiden's face.

Aiden didn't know the half of how dangerous those decrepit buildings were. They were the usual meeting places for his and Darko's men to complete transactions. Better to get Aiden out of them and into someplace where Nigel could keep an eye on him. 

Nigel led Aiden to his apartment building which, while the outside was older looking, it was the nicest and most expensive apartment available on this side of the city.

"You can stay with me tonight, tomorrow I'll get you keys to one of the empty flats in the building," Nigel gestured casually at the apartment complex as he unlocked the main door to the building.

Aiden really needed to work on his issue with dropping his jaw every time Nigel spoke; it probably wasn’t a cute look. “Um, stay with you? I don’t want to impose, you barely know me.” 

He fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to say. He decided eye contact was out of the question, so he looked at the apartment building instead. It had the same old-world charm that most of Bucharest had, but appeared a bit more upscale. He supposed a club owner probably made decent enough money. He knew from experience they were in a good area that bordered on a rough part of town; the part they had just walked from. 

“I couldn’t possibly stay. I’ll just, uh, find one of my regular spots. It’s alright. Thanks, Nigel.” He was babbling, he knew he was babbling, and he couldn’t stop. 

"Darlin, you look like you are about to pass out so unless you somehow manage to sober up within the next thirty seconds you aren't going anywhere," Nigel explained as he reached out and grabbed Aiden's arm to keep him upright and led him into the elevator. 

"I have a spare bedroom that never gets used, so you don't have to worry about imposing or any of that bullshit." 

Nigel hit the button for the top floor and put his arm around Aiden's waist as he continued to sway. Nigel could feel how slim and muscled Aiden was, and he felt the need to know how Aiden would feel and look both above and below him. He pulled himself from his thoughts as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. 

Aiden swayed a little on his feet as the elevator stopped. Well, wasn't that a fucking kicker. He really was far too drunk to be wandering around Bucharest alone, at night, without any firm knowledge of how to get back to anywhere he was familiar with. He was stuck needing Nigel’s hospitality. 

He wondered if that kindness came with a price. He found he wouldn’t really mind if it did, Nigel’s arms felt strong and firm around him as he helped hold him in place. It may have been the whiskey still coursing through his bloodstream, but Aiden suddenly felt emboldened. 

“How can I repay you for being so good to me?” he hoped that he had managed to wink and that his flirting wasn’t as bad as it often was when he drank. He felt like he’d nailed it, anyway. 

Nigel chuckled at Aiden's bold flirtations and drunken attempt to wink, the pup was certainly feisty. "Darlin, I already told you if you wanted to fuck, I'd fuck you. You don't have to worry about repayment." He explained with a wolfish grin, pleased at the hungry look that flashed across Aiden's face.

He stumbled as Nigel led him from the elevator, grabbing the wall for added support. “Whoa, you must be fucking loaded.” his brain to mouth filter was clearly broken as he took in the massive penthouse around them. 

Nigel tightened his hold on his companion as he led him into his penthouse and couldn’t help the burst of laughter at Aiden's observation. 

"You could say that; I do own the building. One of the perks of being a mob boss." Nigel explained as he led Aiden over to the sofa and sat him down. 

"Stay here, pup, I'm going to get you some water."

Aiden couldn’t help the traitorous gasp, Nigel had just thrown two very arousing concepts at him; arousing for different reasons. Nigel was offering to _fuck_ him and the nearly boiling energy beneath his skin, simmering in his blood, told him to accept. Somehow he just knew Nigel would be a fantastic lay and would help calm the overwhelming need better than a fight would have. 

But he was also a _mob boss_, and that was just ironic. The universe must really hate him, and Aiden had no idea what he’d done wrong in a past life to deserve this shit. He went from one cult of wolves and straight into the frying pan of a mob boss. What the fuck was his life. 

“Water sounds good,” he replied, trying to wrap his hazy, drunk mind around the latest mess of his life. 

“The uh, the fuck sounds good too,” he tried for lighthearted, but he could actually _feel_ his dick throb a little even at the suggestion. It would be a miracle if he could get it up after the amount of whiskey he’d practically drowned in. 

Nigel heard Aiden's responses and laughed lightly to himself as he walked to the kitchen. The pup would be lucky if he didn't pass out partway into foreplay if Nigel decided to give it a go tonight. 

He grabbed a clean glass from the cabinet, filling it with cold water from the sink and quickly taking it back to the living room. He wanted to get some fluids in Aiden that weren't alcohol so he wouldn't be as hung-over later. That thought almost stopped him dead. He was already attached to the newly turned wolf, and he barely knew anything about him; fuck all if that was going to stop from keeping Aiden in his life for as long as possible. 

Nigel stood in the entranceway to the living room and stared at the gorgeous man sitting on his sofa until Aiden turned and saw him and pulled him from his musings of lavishing _his_ pup with clothes, drugs, booze, and anything else he wanted.

"Here you go gorgeous, be sure to drink it all." Nigel handed Aiden the glass and sat down next to him. Without thinking, he reached out and brushed a curl back from Aiden's face as he complied. 

“Thanks,” Aiden smiled shakily at Nigel, stomach roiling a little. He was nothing if not determined, he’d at least manage a blowjob if nothing else, he decided. 

He downed the water in three quick gulps, already trying desperately to hang on to his consciousness. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone else, even longer since he’d been with a man. And he just _knew_ that Nigel would be able to handle him so well. 

Aiden placed his hand on Nigel’s thigh when he brushed his curls back from his face and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek into his palm. He loved people playing with his hair. 

He made his decision, he was going to make his most valiant effort at a blowjob, Nigel had been so kind to him already, and he was just so fucking attractive. Aiden moved too quickly and felt a little dizzy as he fell to his knees on the plush white carpet in front of Nigel. He relocated himself to be between Nigel’s thighs, using his shoulders to spread his knees a little. 

“Wanna blow you, can I blow you?” He already had his hand on Nigel’s button, making sloppy work of it. He was struggling already, couldn’t get it open. So he decided to just mouth at the bulge in Nigel’s jeans instead, drooling all over the material. 

He’d barely even started before his world tilted sharply and he was tumbling to the ground, out cold. 

Nigel had been happily surprised when Aiden leaned into his hand and smiled at the contented noises Aiden made at being touched. He wondered when was the last time the little wolf had been touched gently like this. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Aiden pulled away from him and slid to the floor to kneel between Nigel's legs.

"Pup you probably shouldn't…you know what darlin? You go right ahead." Nigel said with a fond smile as Aiden tried and failed to undo the button on his jeans. The poor pup was going to pass out in a second anyway, why crush his spirit when he was obviously determined. 

Nigel put his hand on Aiden's head and ran his fingers through the soft chocolate curls as the mouthing at his crotch ceased, and light snoring replaced the eager and aroused panting. 

"Gorgeous Aiden, what am I to do with you, huh?" Nigel mused softly as he continued to run his fingers through Aiden's hair. 

"I should probably get you into bed, being on the floor like that can't be very comfortable." Nigel continued on, more to himself than anything else. 

With a light sigh, he removed his fingers from Aiden's silky hair and gently maneuvered him so he could stand up without knocking him over. He then scooped up his young pup and carried him to the guest room and gingerly placed him on the bed. He made sure to throw a blanket over Aiden's sleeping form before shutting off the lights and leaving the room. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun, and Nigel couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning after that starts off wonderfully and ends somewhere weird.

_Aiden was back in the forest, covered in sweat and blood and the detritus of the woods surrounding him. It was dark, and everything felt claustrophobic. He couldn't breathe, he needed to get out. He was running from something, from dark shapes that circled him and rustled the leaves of the bushes. All he could smell was the coppery, wet penny scent of blood in his nose, all he could see was the encroaching black, all he heard was the eerily oppressive silence of the forest at night, only interrupted by the howls of wolves. He was dying, he could feel himself slipping away. And then, out of the growing, growling shadows in front of him, a creature leaped, and everything went black._

Aiden awoke with a shocked scream, he could still taste the blood on his tongue and realized he had bitten his lips hard enough in his sleep to draw blood. He shuffled up into a sitting position, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. 

He'd expected to see the dusty arches and empty, broken pews of the latest condemned church he'd been staying in. But instead, he was surrounded by luxury sheets, a king-size bed and gauzy white drapes drawn over windows that spanned an entire wall. They appeared to lead to a wide balcony, and he could see a man sitting on the other side of them. 

_Nigel._ Aiden's brain supplied the name, the fuzzy details from the night before slowly trickling back in as he shook the last few tendrils of sleep from his mind. He wanted to join Nigel, to be comforted but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of the bed. It didn't appear to matter as Nigel was already on his feet and coming through from the balcony; he must have heard Aiden's scream. 

"I'm sorry," Aiden could feel tears gathering on the edges of his lashes. He would _not_ let himself cry in front of this man. Most nights, he woke up screaming. This wasn't any different than the last few weeks. He could take care of himself. 

Nigel had spent the remainder of his night texting Darko his new discovery about wolves being created and thinking about the beautiful young man sleeping in his guest room. He eventually got tired of sitting in his office, texted Darko he was going the fuck to bed, and retired to his room. 

Nigel lay in bed for hours tossing, turning, and thinking about Aiden. After a while, he gave up on trying to sleep and got up, pacing around his room and eventually out onto the large balcony that spanned the side of the building from his bedroom to the guest room. 

Nigel felt a pull to go over to the guest room windows and doors. And Nigel very rarely ignored those feelings, because they usually ended up meaning something. The last time he had felt the need to go and be somewhere was yesterday when he felt pulled to go to the club. And he now had a gorgeous man sleeping just a few feet from him.

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself and strode across the balcony and stood before the windows. 

Aiden had curled onto his side to face the windows in his sleep, and fuck if he didn't look goddamn angelic while he was asleep. Nigel felt his heart clench with longing. He greatly wished to go in and get in bed with the young man, but he restrained himself. Knowing how drunk Aiden had been, there was no telling what he would or wouldn't remember. 

Nigel stood and watched Aiden sleep for long enough that the sky lightened and the sun began to rise. _' I should probably sit down before my knee gives out' _ he thought before he forced himself away from his pup to the table and chairs in the center of the balcony. 

He lowered himself into the chair and pulled out his phone and cigarettes from his lounge pants pocket and easily lit one and inhaled a lungful of smoke. Seeing that the sun was rising, Nigel figured he best check his phone for business updates while he waited for Aiden to wake.

He had been sitting for maybe twenty minutes, smoking and texting various people when he heard a scream coming from the guest bedroom. The shout startled him, but he didn't want to scare Aiden even more by barging into the room. So he made himself calmly put out his cigarette before standing and going over to the door and opening it.

"Is everything alright, darlin'?" Nigel asked right before Aiden apologized and he saw his bright blue eyes fill with tears.

"There is no need to be sorry Pup. Everyone has things that scare them, and they seem to be more prevalent when we sleep." Nigel explained as he moved further into the room and sat down on the bed next to Aiden.

Aiden whimpered, unable to stop the pitiful sound before it clawed its way up from his chest. He crawled practically into Nigel's lap, needing the closeness and the comfort. He remembered the brief, gentle touches from last night and how soothing they had felt. Vivian had told him he was hurting himself by running; that wolves were tactile and pack minded creatures. She said he'd be miserable without contact, without touch and companionship. He hadn't really cared at the time, too angry and upset about his situation to think of the future. 

But when Nigel had touched him last night, it had opened up the floodgates, and now he found himself basically rubbing on Nigel more like a cat than any wolf he'd ever seen. He could smell the tobacco and the stale sweat and booze from the night before clinging to them both. But beneath all that Nigel smelled like woodsmoke and cloves, like home. And Aiden wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, leaning further into Nigel, pressing his face against his shoulder as his cheeks burned pink in embarrassment and shame. He wished he didn't need this. He wished he didn't want to be held and coddled and loved. 

"It's, uh, been a while since I've had much human contact. I didn't realize how much wolves need it, I guess." he rubbed his hand awkwardly against the back of his neck, fingertips catching in the tangled mess of curls at his nape.

The sound that escaped from Aiden's lips tore at Nigel's heart. So when Aiden crawled as close as possible to him, Nigel scooped Aiden up so that he sat fully in his lap.

"This is perfectly fine gorgeous," Nigel murmured while he placed his right hand on Aiden's head and began to card his fingers through Aiden's silky curls. 

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be held or touched, Pup. From what I've heard and seen, touching is damn important to wolves." Nigel explained lightly as his fingers met Aiden's at the nape of Aiden's neck. "I'm not a wolf, but I can always do with a cuddle," he chuckled.

Nigel guided Aiden's hand to his lips and gave a light kiss to the top of Aiden's knuckles, causing the boy to lift his face from the crook of Nigel's neck to look at him with surprise.

Aiden looked into shockingly hazel eyes that seemed full of warmth, even if an undercurrent of danger radiated off Nigel in waves. And then his eyes were brought to those lips; they'd felt slightly chapped but still so soft when they'd kissed his knuckles. He couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel against his own lips. 

And it had been weeks since he and Vivian and parted ways, months since their last kiss. He needed to know how it would be different with Nigel, he needed the touch. So he closed the distance between them, their faces already so close together from the position Nigel had placed him in, and he pressed his lips to Nigel's. He tried not to think too much about how horrible his day-old whiskey breath smelled as he let his eyes slip closed, and he got lost in the sensation. 

Nigel was a _fantastic_ kisser. And if Aiden had expected him to be shocked by his move, he was wrong. Nigel had adapted quickly, a possessive hand placed at the back of Aiden's neck and another holding tightly to his slim hip. Aiden felt anchored, he felt safe. And he felt wanted. 

Aiden's lips were just as soft as they looked and Nigel couldn't get enough of the feeling of them against his own. Nigel has quickly taken control of the kiss and began to give little nips to Aiden's lips before kissing along his jaw and neck. 

Nigel could feel himself thicken and he wanted nothing more than to pull Aiden down to grind on his lap, but he refrained. Removing temptation, Nigel took his hand off Aiden's hip and brought it up to brush away the curls that had fallen onto Aiden's face. 

"Are you starting to feel better gorgeous?"

Aiden felt Nigel's arousal, briefly, against his thigh as he was moved and had a flash of memory from last night, rough fabric on his tongue as he messily tried to get to Nigel's sizable bulge through his unopened jeans. Jesus, he'd been a mess. He'd never been one to back down from a challenge, though, and he knew he would want to revisit that again very soon. 

But for now, all he wanted was to be held. He felt so safe with this relative stranger. With this _mob boss_. Safer than he'd ever felt with his father, or in the years that he's been alone. 

"I'm okay if you need to go do shit, I'm sure you're a busy man and can't just sit around holding a fucked-up wolf for hours," he paused, looking up into Nigel's face again. He leaned forward and kissed Nigel's chin, just shy of his lips, and gave a little playful lick to the stubble there. "But I'd also be perfectly content to just lay here all day in your arms." he continued, only a bit shyly. He wasn't used to asking for the things he wanted. 

Nigel looked into Aiden's eyes and could see the truth and need in them. Who was he to deny such a lovely creature from what they wanted? 

"Darlin' my work can fuck off. Darko is constantly on my case to take it easy since I got shot, so he'll be fucking ecstatic I'm staying home today." Nigel casually explained as he continued to pet through Aiden's hair. 

"I do think that we should get something to eat first, though." And with that thought, Nigel put his hands under Aiden's thighs and lifted him as he stood, causing a startled 'eep' followed by light giggles from his pup as Nigel carried him from the guest room to the kitchen.

"You are surprisingly light, Pup, we need to put some meat on your bones. Are you hungry for anything in particular?" Nigel asked as he sat Aiden down on the counter next to the fridge and lightly kissed his lips.

"Would it be horribly cliche if I said you? I remember the massive failure of last night, I'd like to revisit that and show you I'm not a total loss" Aiden grinned, playfully nipping at Nigel's bottom lip as he was kissed and manhandled onto the counter. He found he rather enjoyed being carried by the man and placed wherever he wanted. He couldn't help but become momentarily lost in the fantasy of rumpled sheets and Nigel manhandling him in a different way, his body pliant and willing under those firm hands. 

Even as he was tempted to beg Nigel to take him back to bed and have his way with him, his tummy growled low and long. He couldn't remember when he'd last eaten, he was pretty sure he'd gone out drinking last night on an empty stomach. He'd had to decide between eating lunch or drinking all night, and the alcohol had won. 

"I would literally kill a man for a grilled cheese." he had a craving for meat, raw and red, that flashed behind his eyes in sharp, startling clarity before he pushed it down. He'd been having dreams of blood and death and meat for weeks now. "Maybe some bacon on it? Is that okay?"

Nigel grinned, his eyes lighting up with mirth "I'm ok with cliche and darlin' you can do anything you want to, I certainly won't try to stop you," Nigel crowded up against Aiden and nipped and kissed his lips. 

Just as he was about to say 'fuck food, let's fuck' Aiden's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that they both needed to eat. Aiden more so than him, who knows how long it had been since his pup had properly eaten.

"Yeah, I think I can make that happen for you, Pup. You stay there and keep looking sexy while I make you whatever you want to eat," 

Nigel moved around the kitchen and whipped up a bacon grilled cheese for Aiden in no time. Though he did almost burn the sandwich because he kept getting distracted by Aiden sitting there looking fucking delicious enough to eat. 

Aiden watched him from his place on the counter, knocking his feet softly against the cabinets. Sometimes he would teasingly run his fingers along his inner thigh; when he'd woken up his clothes were gone, and he was in an oversized pair of joggers and a loose-fitting white tank top. It felt good to be in Nigel's clothes, Aiden wasn't sure he wanted to examine that feeling too closely just yet. 

He observed as Nigel nearly burnt their food, and laughed at him with a sweet, faux-innocent smile. He wanted this man badly, but priorities he supposed must be met. 

When Nigel finished with their late breakfast, he lifted Aiden off the counter and marched him to a high-top dining table with barstools, placing him on one of the stools and crowding behind him to practically hand feed Aiden from their shared plate. 

"Thank you, Nigel. This is really good," Aiden swallowed his small mouthful, but Nigel was immediately back at his lips with another piece of the sandwich. Aiden had never been fed by hand, but he couldn't say he hated it. 

"So, what exactly is it that you do? Can you talk about it? Will you have to kill me if you say too much?" Aiden joked, making light of the situation so that he didn't freak out again. Nigel had been nothing but honest with him. He felt safe here, he didn't think Nigel would hurt him for being curious. 

Nigel continued to feed Aiden bits of the sandwich while he considered what to tell Aiden. If he wanted to have Aiden be a part of his life, then he was going to have to know the details eventually. He had learned with Gabi that half-truths about what he and Darko did, were not the way to go. 

"Well, since I've already decided to keep you in my life Pup, I'll tell you."

Aiden perked up and looked almost excited. He tried to speak, but Nigel made sure to place another piece of sandwich on his lips; it would be easier for him to explain everything as quickly as possible, without questions until he was done.

"I am not a good man, Aiden. I told you last night that I'm a mob boss, and I meant it. My partner Darko and I are the heads of the mafia here in Bucharest, though Darko tends to be more of the business person. I'm the muscle, I organize hits, drops for merchandise, and kill people on occasion." 

Aiden had finished eating his sandwich, so Nigel wiped his hands and sat back, studying the wolf as he continued. 

"Darko and I own many different establishments in order to launder the money we bring in from selling weapons and drugs. The club we met at last night? That club is actually the only place we opened for the sole purpose of having fun. But this building," he explained as he spread his arms out and looked around the room, "and several others are actually fronts. Yeah, some real tenants live in this building and pay rent, but most of them are people who work for me and their families. We take care of our people, they're our family, and family is everything to us."

Nigel finished with a shrug, he and Darko made a point to take care of their own, from the lowest ranks to the ones at the top, everyone was family. 

"So that's pretty much it darlin'," Nigel said with a sigh and avoided Aiden's eyes, he didn't want to see fear of him in those beautiful blue eyes.

Aiden took it all in. The murder, the drugs, the money laundering. Aiden wasn't overly bothered by illegal activity in general, though he would be lying if he said the killing didn't bother him just a little. His experience with the wolves had desensitized him to a lot of that, though. He'd even killed to save his own life while they had him trapped in the woods. 

He decided that if Nigel could be so open and honest with him, that he should give him the same courtesy. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he began. 

"I grew up with an asshole father who beat the shit out of me every chance he got. I came home with a B on a report card once, and he nearly sent me to the hospital. He caught me with the neighbor's son when I was sixteen, and he kicked me out. When he found me again, he beat me so badly I _did_ end up the hospital. But they couldn't prove anything, so he got away with it." 

Aiden paused. The past was painful to think about, not just the physical marks still remained with him. "He found me again a year ago. He started laying into me like before, but this time, this time, I fought back. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a baseball bat, and I beat him until he lost consciousness. I thought for sure I'd killed him, there was so much blood. But he survived, and the fucking piece of shit actually pressed charges. I was in jail for a month before they let me out for good behavior as a first offender. But he told me if he ever saw me again he'd kill me. So I fled; came to Bucharest." 

Aiden wrapped his arms around Nigel, wanting to hold him closer. He nuzzled into his neck, scenting him and committing it to memory. "And then there were the fucking wolves. They kidnapped me. Tried to kill me during some monthly hunt they do in the woods. I killed two of them when I got away. Sometimes I still feel the weight of their blood on my hands, and the smell clogging up my nose, and I feel disturbed that I'm not more upset about it. I feel fucked up for not being distraught. I killed two people - two wolves - and the only thing I can feel is _relieved_."

Aiden finished, pulling away from Nigel and making to walk away. He was ashamed and embarrassed, sure Nigel wouldn't want him anymore. 

Nigel caught Aiden by the wrist and pulled him back down onto his lap. "Where do you think you're going Pup? Did you think I wouldn't want you anymore because you were honest with me? Because you killed two wolves to defend yourself?" Nigel asked, and Aiden tensed up in his arms, and wouldn't look at him.

"Aiden, look at me," Nigel said as he gently lifted Aiden's chin, so that bright blue eyes met his own. 

"Trust me darlin' there is nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you needed to in order to survive." Nigel tried to offer some comfort because he could see that his little wolf needed it. 

Nigel leaned in and lightly captured Aiden's soft lips with his own. Aiden slumped into his hold and threw his arms around Nigel's shoulders and quickly deepened the kiss. Nigel vowed to himself that he would do anything to keep Aiden happy, he never wanted to see such sadness in his pups eyes again.

Aiden took the initiative this time and slid past Nigel, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction he vaguely remembered seeing a bathroom. He was going to show Nigel just how appreciative he was of his hospitality and his easy acceptance of who Aiden was. Aiden had never felt so appreciated or cared for, and they'd only met less than twenty-four hours ago. 

"I'd love to show you that I'm not absolutely useless with my mouth and can use it for more than just talking shit and starting fights," Aiden smirked, stopping in the doorway to the hall bathroom. It had a standing shower, perfect. 

"But we are also both filthy with sweat and booze, and I'm pretty sure you have cocaine smeared against the stubble on your jaw," Aiden licked his finger and reached out, running it along the suspicious white line on Nigel's face before bringing it back to his mouth. "Yep, one hundred percent that's coke," he laughed, pulling Nigel into the bathroom. 

"So how's about a good morning and thank you for being so good to me blow job, hm?" Aiden walked backward into the room, stopping when they reached the shower. He pulled Nigel in for another few fervent kisses, both of them tasting like liquor and sweat and Nigel a lot like stale cigarettes. 

He turned long enough to turn the water on, he liked it so hot that his skin turned pink, and then he was stepping into the shower and bringing Nigel along with him, clothes and all. 

His Aiden certainly liked to take what he wanted, and right now Nigel was very much on board with what his gorgeous wolf wanted. 

"I certainly won't say no to a blow job from that gorgeous mouth of yours sweetheart," Nigel grinned as Aiden pulled him towards the guest bathroom.

Aiden's kisses and teasing remarks were like a drug, and god did he want more. His wolf was addictive, and Nigel ached with need for the few seconds Aiden was apart from him to turn on the water. 

Aiden didn't seem to care that they were still both fully clothed when he pulled them into the shower. Nigel, honestly couldn't find it in himself to care either because as soon as the water hit the thin white shirt Aiden was wearing, it turned translucent and Nigel could see every detail of Aiden's chest and stomach.

He wanted very much to taste every inch of his little wolf. Nigel crowded Aiden against the wall of the shower and quickly stripped him of his shirt before moving in to devour his lips in a searing kiss.

Nigel's hands roamed down Aiden's chest and waist, tweaking nipples and eliciting a lustful groan as his hands moved to paw at the lounge pants that wetly clung to Aiden's hips.

"Let's get these off of you darlin'."

"Fuck, yes," Aiden groaned, letting his head _thunk_ against the shower wall as he tried to arch his entire body into Nigel's touch. He scrambled to help get the pants down, dragging the boxers down along with them, kicking them off near violently with his right foot and listening to them _plop_ wetly on the tiled floor. 

"You too, everything off," Aiden was nearly feral as he touched every part of Nigel he could reach. He wanted to lose himself in the chest hair he could see peeking out of his loose shirt. God, he wanted him so badly. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on and they'd barely done anything yet. 

He nipped at Nigel's lips, slipping his tongue inside almost immediately to taste Nigel's mouth; tobacco and day-old liquor and something spiced and uniquely Nigel just beneath. 

Aiden sighed in relief when Nigel was finally fully nude, and he could admire his body. He had a jagged scar along his abdomen and several smaller, older, silvery scars all over his body. Aiden wanted to lick them all. Taste whether that skin tasted any different than the rest, whether it had that same undercurrent of spice that Nigel's tongue held. 

Aiden didn't waste any time, dropping to his knees in the shower basin and leaving hot, lingering kisses along the scar on Nigel's side, hands roving all over the man's thighs and his firm muscled ass. He used his grip to pull Nigel closer to him, pressing his face into the little thatch of hair above Nigel's groin and inhaling his scent, so musky and masculine, the spiced scent was even stronger here.

"Fuck, you smell so good," Aiden whimpered into the skin of Nigel's lower stomach, his hand eventually finding its way to Nigel's balls, massaging them gently. "Tell me you want it, that you want me," he begged, looking up to make eye contact with the drenched man above him.

"Fuck yes, Aiden. Yes, I want it, I want your mouth on me darlin'. Be a good boy and suck my cock." Nigel moaned out as he used his arms to brace himself against the shower wall.

Aiden happily complied. Using his other hand that wasn't gently fondling his balls, Aiden grasped Nigel's thick cock near the base and guided it between his plush red lips. 

Nigel resisted closing his eyes and falling into the sensation of wet warm heat that was his Pup's mouth. Instead, he watched as Aiden's eyes fluttered closed and began bobbing his head in tandem with the small strokes of his hand. 

"Fuck gorgeous, so good. You're doing so good my sweet boy," Nigel moaned out and received a hum around his cock in reply. "Oh fuck darlin' you keep that up, and I'll be coming down your throat in no time." 

Nigel removed his right hand from the wall and brought it down to Aiden's head, fisting a handful of Aiden's wet curls but didn't do anything to try and move him. He was perfectly happy to let Aiden do as he pleased.

Aiden practically purred at the feel of Nigel's fingers wrapped around his curls, and he brought his hand up to push on it, encouraging Nigel to use his mouth as he desired. 

He thought he heard a mumbled curse and an 'Are you sure, pup?' So he nodded his head enthusiastically, rumbling his agreement down Nigel's cock by moaning his consent. He heard another curse, and then Nigel's fist tightened in his hair, and he started moving Aiden up and down his shaft, hitting the back of his throat on every downward push. 

Aiden's gag reflex kicked in, but he breathed through his nose and pushed himself through it, wanting to make this as good for Nigel as he could. Hearing all Nigel's praise was doing things to him that he'd never felt and he found all he wanted was to be Nigel's good boy. He wanted to impress him, make him happy. 

He lost himself in the up and down motion as Nigel increased his pace, groaning and cursing above Aiden. Aiden felt a little floaty with the pleasure of it all, bringing his own hand between his thighs and rubbing frantically against his hard, leaking cock. 

He could tell Nigel was getting close so he pulled off, his dick falling out of his mouth with a filthy wet _pop_. 

"Want you to come on my face, please Daddy," Aiden begged, making eye contact with Nigel from his place on his knees and returning his red, abused mouth to Nigel's cock, slurping wetly, spit leaking from the corners of his lips. 

"You might just be the death of me, little wolf." Nigel groaned out as he pulled Aiden's head back and leaned down to nip at his lips. "Now be a good Boy and keep sucking Daddy's cock so he can come on your pretty face." 

Aiden nodded enthusiastically before sucking Nigel's cock down as far as he could, and Nigel used his hand to set the pace. He was so close, feeling Aiden swallowing around him was one of the best things he'd ever felt. If he wasn't careful, he would easily spill between his gorgeous pup's lips.

"Oh, Pup, I'm so close. I know you've been touching yourself, are you getting close too?" Aiden moaned and nodded as best he could around Nigel's cock. "That's good baby, now be a good boy and come for Daddy," 

Nigel felt Aiden tense beneath him and felt and heard him let out a muffled moan. "Yes, such a good boy, coming for Daddy," Nigel said as he pulled Aiden off his cock and came all over his face. 

Aiden let his mouth hang open, tongue out to receive some of Nigel's come as he felt him cover his cheeks and chin and across his nose with warm, tacky come. Aiden was only a little forlorn to watch it start to wash away in the water from the shower. 

He licked his lips with a wicked grin, licking some of his own come from his fingers as he looked up at Nigel who was still panting above him, one hand holding onto Aiden's jaw and the other on the shower wall. 

"So, Daddy, huh?" Aiden smirked, leaning forward to kiss at Nigel's softening cock. He was nearly purring with contentment, and he felt so blissed out. 

"Fuck, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. Can't imagine how it'll be when I finally get your cock in me," Aiden teased, taunting the man as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Of course, if you're too old for that, _Daddy_" he laughed openly, standing slowly to claim Nigel's lips in a rough kiss, his fingers threaded through Nigel's soaking hair. "Maybe we should get clean before we get all dirty again," he giggled, actually giggled, and bent down to grab the soap that had fallen into the shower basin. 

Nigel held back a growl at his pups insolence. Sure he was in his forties, but that didn't make him old. Nigel swatted Aiden's ass as he was bent over, causing Aiden to let out a yell and leaving a lovely red mark in the shape of Nigel's hand.

Nigel gripped Aiden's hips and pulled him back flush against his crotch and then fisted Aiden's wet locks and pulled him upright so they were touching completely and Nigel was able to lick and nip at Aiden's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't hear you complaining about calling me Daddy while I was fucking your mouth and calling you, boy," Nigel growled playfully into Aiden's ear. 

"And trust me, little wolf, I plan on fucking you so hard you won't remember what it's like to be with anyone else. I'll ruin you for anyone else but me and that's a promise." 

Aiden yelped at the heat that seemed to sink into his ass from just that one smack. He'd never been fond of spanking, but suddenly Nigel had him thinking _what if?_

"What if it's me that ends up fucking you, huh, Daddy?" He gave Nigel a lascivious grin over his shoulder, leaning back so that he could lick playfully at Nigel's jaw and lips. 

He ground back against the obvious arousal already seeming to resurface at his back. Nigel clearly didn't have any issues with refractory periods, Aiden thought with a dark chuckle. Suddenly, visions of fucking all day flashed through his brain rapid fire. Nigel fucking him soft and slow while they spooned in the rumpled sheets, early morning light spilling across the floorboards through the full wall of windows. Nigel riding him, using his hands to keep Aiden held down firmly to the floor as Nigel took his pleasure, Nigel holding him down and eating him out until he cried, begging for more and for him to stop all in the same breath. Nigel bending him over the railing on his balcony and fucking into him where anyone could see, holding his hips in a bruising grip. 

Aiden was interrupted from his fantasies by the shrill ring of a phone from somewhere down the hall. 

"Fuck, shit," Nigel scrambled back, moving away from Aiden. Aiden whined in protest, unhappy with the cold gust of air on his back that replaced Nigel's warmth. 

"Can't it wait?" He pouted, watching Nigel stumble towards the door to the bathroom. 

"That's Darko's ringtone. Fucker wouldn't call me unless something is blowing up," he rushed back to Aiden, giving him a quick kiss. "Gotta take this, sweetheart. I won't leave you for long, pup." He grinned, rushing to the living room. 

Nigel snatched up his phone and answered just before it stopped ringing. "Yeah what do you want Darko? I'm In the middle of something so make it quick,"

"That something wouldn't happen to be that piece of wolf ass you took home last night, would it?"

"So what if it is?" Nigel asked defensively, Darko had never given a shit about who he slept with before.

"No need to get your panties in a twist fucker, I don't give a shit who you fuck, but I think we might need his help."

"Why the fuck do we need Aiden's help?" Nigel was pissed off, cold and wet. All he wanted was to find out what the fuck Darko wanted so he could get back to the sweetness waiting for him in the shower.

"Shut the fuck up and listen then," Darko barked into the phone, causing Nigel to hold it away from his ear. "After we talked last night about the whole revelation of wolves being created and shit I had some of our men do some digging,"

Fuck this was not going to be a short conversation. Nigel let out an irritated sigh and flopped down into the chair he was standing next to and pulled his pack of cigarettes towards him. 

"Yeah? What did they manage to find out?" Nigel asked while lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"There is some major shit going on internally with the pack, Nigel. And I don't mean the little shit power plays that we have seen before, I mean the chick who is the leader now doesn't want the fucking job, and we might be able to take over the whole fucking city." Darko exclaimed in excitement.

"Fuck," Nigel let out a long, heavy breath. "Do you think we would be able to negotiate a deal? Because I sure as fuck don't want to fight a fucking pack of wolves." 

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to negotiate with them…" Darko replied, but Nigel wasn't able to hear the rest because while he was talking, he happened to glance over towards the hallway and saw Aiden standing there dripping wet, looking upset.

"Hey Pup what's wrong?" He asked as he dropped the phone and stood up and walked towards Aiden.

Even from across the room, Aiden could hear a tinny voice shouting down the line at Nigel. But he couldn’t hear anything through the roaring rush of sound in his ears. He’d been _so stupid_ just falling into bed with the first person who showed him any attention since Vivian. He was dangerous, perhaps even more dangerous than Nigel. The wolves of Bucharest were not happy with him, and with an Alpha that cared little for politics and even less for many of the wolves in her pack, things were tumultuous at best. 

Nigel would be in danger. His entire crew would be in danger if Aiden stayed. He was like a magnet for danger. His father had always told him he was a fuck-up, that everything he touched turned to rot and rust and shit. Of course, this would be the same. He wasn’t allowed to experience joy without causing other people harm. 

He needed to get the fuck out of here, the apartment suddenly felt horribly claustrophobic, and he felt caged in, even in the large, open floor plan. He needed to _go now,_ before he put Nigel in anymore danger. 

“I need to go,” he mumbled, turning sharply on his heel and disappearing back into the bedroom. His clothes from the night before were in a neat little pile on a leather lounger chair near the windows, Nigel had cleaned them in the night. He was such a good man, regardless of what he thought of himself, Aiden had to protect him from the danger and trouble he was sure to bring down on Nigel’s head. 

He could hear Nigel speaking to him, but he wasn’t processing any of it. He stuffed his legs quickly into his jeans, struggling with the skintight material around his hips before he finally got them buttoned. He tossed on his shirt and found his shoes, slamming his feet into them with a quickness he’d rarely had. 

“I’m so sorry, Nigel. I shouldn’t have come here. You won’t see me again, I won’t be the reason you get hurt. I’m sorry,” he repeated again, tears forming at his lashes and threatening to spill down. He could taste the salt already in the back of his throat and smell it on the air. 

He pushed past Nigel, who tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but seemed to not want to hurt him so he let him go before he could twist his arm too tightly. 

"Gorgeous, talk to me!" Nigel called out as he followed behind Aiden, not caring that he was still naked.

Nigel didn't understand why Aiden was so upset? Had he done something, was he upset because of something he overheard? Why wouldn't he just stop and talk to him!

Nigel heard Aiden say something about not wanting him to get hurt, and how it was all his fault, which only served to confuse him more. 

"Pup, why would you being with me get me hurt? That doesn't make sense darlin.' I'm a fucking Mob boss for fuck's sake. I'm not gonna get hurt from you. " Nigel tried to ask, but Aiden continued to ignore him as he got dressed and shoved passed him.

"Aiden please wait!" Nigel pleaded as he grabbed at his Pup's arm but quickly let go, not wanting to hurt Aiden. He could see the tears that were streaming down Aiden's face, and it was like a punch to the gut. Aiden took advantage of his momentary shock and quickly left, leaving behind nothing but Nigel's memories of him.

Nigel walked back to the table, sinking dejectedly into the chair and leaning on the table with his head in his hands. He could still hear Darko yelling at him through the phone, he picked it and held it to his ear. 

"Fucking what Darko?!"

"Are you fucking done with your fucking lover's quarrel yet? Because I need you at the office in twenty." 

"Yeah fuck, fine I'll be there." Nigel spat and hung up before throwing the phone across the room, not giving a fuck if it shattered when it hit the wall.

Nigel decided as he was getting dressed that he would send out a couple of men to try and locate his Pup. Hopefully, his little wolf would be back in his home and arms within a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden gets himself into a bad situation, and Nigel is a changed man.

Aiden didn't even see the city around him, wasn't sure which direction he was walking or where he was, he just needed to be as far away from Nigel as possible to keep him safe. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped his shoulders against the chill and the light rain that covered the sidewalk in an oily, slick sheen. 

He finally came back to reality after he'd walked several miles. He'd been walking for an hour, clueless to what was going on around him. He was stopped in front of an abandoned building he'd never seen before, it looked like a warehouse. 

It would work, for now, just to get out of the rain. He knew he'd need to stay on the move, like he had been for weeks already, to avoid the wolves. They could scent him, and staying moving confused the trail enough to keep them off his actual path. 

He felt worn out, drained. He'd cried the entire walk, the rain washing away the tear tracks. He was cold, and he was wet, and his simmering arousal from earlier had turned into cold chills, his body shaking with the spike of adrenaline he'd experienced. 

Nigel could be _killed_ just for knowing Aiden if the wolves thought it would get them closer to him. They took spilled blood seriously and, even though they had tried to kill him and he was defending himself, they wouldn't rest until he was dead for what he'd done. 

He found a dry corner of the warehouse that seemed slightly less dusty and overrun than the rest, curling up with his knees to his chest as he sat against the wall, rocking gently. He missed Nigel, already. He'd known him less than a day, and already he couldn't imagine a world without him in it. But he'd need to stay strong and protect him by staying away from him. Even if every cell of his body was crying out for his soothing, gentle touch and kind smile. 

Aiden fell into a fitful sleep, exhausted physically and emotionally and still feeling the effects of his hangover to top it all off. When he dreamt, it was of blood and death and Nigel crying out to him. 

_Aiden was in the woods again, running for his life. But it wasn't only his life in danger this time, he could hear Nigel's screams from somewhere up ahead, deeper in the forest. _

_Aiden was terrified to see into the dark shadows that surrounded him, but he pushed himself forward on shaky legs, bare feet getting caught in brambles and covered in bloody scratches so that he could find his lover. _

_Suddenly, a large clearing loomed in front of him, and there was Nigel, tied between two trees while several wolves bit and scratched at him with vicious teeth and claws, his body already broken and bleeding. _

_Aiden couldn't breathe, his lungs collapsing under the pressure in his chest as he watched on in horror…_

Aiden awoke to the scent of death still in his nose and a firm hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing so hard that his lungs were burning with the effort to use the last of the air stored in them, no new air able to bypass the hold. 

His eyes grew wide as he looked into the face of the wolf above him. He didn't recognize him, but he knew the scent. He clawed at the hand around his neck, lips turning into a fierce snarl as his body was filled with a burst of frenzied energy. 

He managed to knock the man off of where he had straddled Aiden's stomach, kneeing him in the spine and flipping them. He wasn't a fighter, had never really been a fighter, so he ran. Or he tried to run. The wolf had him cornered again within minutes, and he could smell the scent of another wolf somewhere nearby, probably guarding the back exit door. 

His brain scrambled for a way out, his eyes roving the room to try and find a weapon or something to defend himself with but the wolf was on him again, fingers partially shifted into claws as he slashed out at Aiden, going for his vulnerable throat. 

***

Nigel was fucking pissed. As soon as he had stopped throwing himself a god damn pity party, he contacted two of his best men to track Aiden down. He was going to find his little wolf, and they were going to _talk._ He didn't care how long it took.

By the time he made it to the office, his men were already sending him updates on their progress via text. Good. He was hoping they would have his pups whereabouts by the time he and Darko were finished with their meeting. Because as much as he wanted this deal for the Wolves territory to go through, at the moment he was more concerned about Aiden.

"Fucking took you long enough to get here," Darko greeted him as he walked into the office.

"Fuck off, I'm here, aren't I? Now what the fuck's going on? Have you already made contact with the new pack leader?" Nigel grumbled as he lit a cigarette and flopped himself down onto the white couch against the wall.

"Yeah, I made contact with her this morning. The meeting with the wolves is going to take place in three nights on neutral ground."

"So the old monastery then?" Nigel inquired as he flicked the ash off his cigarette into the ashtray next to him.

"Yep, we're going to meet them there at ten sharp." 

"Good, good," Nigel said distractedly as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Not giving a fuck about what else Darko was saying he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. _Fucking finally!_ His men had tracked Aiden and had his location. Nigel let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Nigel sent a quick text back to them, telling them to stay at the warehouse and report back if there were any changes. He didn't wait for a reply before he pocketed his phone and refocused his attention on Darko and their plans for the meet.

A couple hours later, while he and Darko were going over the books for the club, his phone rang. Without thinking, Nigel answered, "yeah what?"

"Boss you better get down here to the warehouse, we just saw a Wolf break-in, and I think some shit's about to go down." 

"Fuck! I'll be there in three minutes, don't let any more of those fuckers get in there you hear me?" Nigel yelled into the phone before running out of the club to his car. He thanked whatever higher power there was, that Aiden hadn't strayed too far and that he knew how to get to the warehouse quickly.

The drive to the warehouse was a blur, all Nigel could think about was Aiden. He slammed the car into park as soon as he arrived; running towards the entrance with his gun drawn before his men could even shout at him from their position. 

Nigel entered the warehouse ready for a fight, to his disappointment and horror he couldn't see anyone. "Fuck, where are they?" He spoke aloud as he quickly moved further into the building.

_Fuck it._ He decided and called out Aiden's name, hoping he would get a response. A resounding crash came from the direction of the back of the warehouse, beyond the offices. Nigel ran in the direction of the sound and found himself staring at Aiden, who had partially shifted, fighting another wolf who was trying his damnedest to claw his throat out. 

"Aiden get down!" Nigel yelled right before he fired off two shots at the other wolf. 

Only one of the shots landed, hitting the wolf in the arm, pulling his attention away from Aiden and focusing it on Nigel; just like he wanted. 

"Get the fuck out of here, Pup!" Nigel shouted as he fired another three rounds at the wolf as he advanced on him. All three of the bullets missed as the wolf jumped and slammed Nigel back into the ground. 

"Nigel, no!" Aiden screamed as he watched the wolf practically disembowel Nigel with his sharp claws. 

Nigel cried out as the razor-sharp claws raked down and into his chest and stomach. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before and he scrambled with his right arm to reach his gun which had been knocked from his hand while he tried desperately to dislodge the wolf with his left. 

"Fucking weak human, do you really think you can kill me?" The wolf laughed down into Nigel's face.

"Yeah, I really fucking think I can," Nigel panted out as his hand found purchase on his gun and he brought it up, shooting the wolf cleanly in the head. 

The last thing he heard and saw before he blacked out was Aiden shouting his name and staring at him in horror as the wolf lay dead next to him.

Aiden was still half shifted as he scrambled to Nigel's side, shoving the dead wolf off his body and assessing the damage, the wolves claws were still hooked into Nigel's abdomen. He wasn't a fucking doctor, but there was so much blood, and Aiden could barely see through the tears in his eyes, even with heightened vision. 

"Nigel, Nigel please don't die! I need you!" he was rambling, barely even knew what he was saying. All he knew was that he needed this man. He'd never felt such an immediate connection to another person before, but Nigel had awakened something in him, and he couldn't lose that. 

He yanked the claws from Nigel's stomach and cringed at the blood that poured from the wound and coated his hands. It was thick and red and smelled like the sharp tang of metal and salt. It felt thick on his tongue and clogged his throat, but he needed to focus. 

He bit savagely into his own wrist, pulling open a gash with his teeth and letting the blood spill directly onto Nigel's lips and into his mouth. He held his head back at an angle to ensure it went down his throat. Nigel was barely even breathing, and Aiden had to work fast. 

He leaned forward over Nigel's too-still body, overwhelmed suddenly by the scent of his distress. It wasn't the thick, sickly smell of fear for oneself. Nigel smelled distraught. Aiden ripped Nigel's shirt off, letting the tattered remains fall around his bloody body. He dipped down, teeth elongating as he allowed the shift to shimmer a little more along his skin, changing his body. He pressed his teeth to Nigel's exposed neck, biting into the space between his neck and his shoulder, lapping at the blood that spilled sluggishly from the mark, watching as it slowly knit itself back together. 

Now it was a waiting game. The transformation was excruciating for made wolves the first time, Aiden remembered the feeling of his bones seemingly breaking one-by-one, his blood boiling with fever and his skin feeling stretched too tight across his frame. He clung to Nigel, trying to keep him from bucking too much and harming himself further. The bite didn't always take, such a rarity for a wolf to be made already. Nigel could still die, but Aiden wouldn't let himself think of that. 

In only a few minutes, Nigel is in the thick of the change, moaning and screaming, the last sounds of a dying man. It's animalistic, a basic, primal sound that caused goose flesh to rise on Aiden's arms. 

Aiden suddenly scented another rival wolf and turned just in time to block the claws of the wolf that had been left standing guard. The nails scratched down his arm, shredding his forearm open. He didn't even think, going somewhere dark and nearly feral when he leaps at the other wolf, knowing nothing but the desperate need to protect Nigel and himself. 

He isn't a fighter, but the scuffle is over in mere moments. The wolf is overconfident, clearly thinks that Aiden is weak and incapable so he leaves his belly exposed, and Aiden takes the first opportunity he can to slice him open from left to right, his insides spilling out onto the floor beneath them. Aiden is left panting, victorious over the dead body of his enemy and he feels nothing but delight and serenity as everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have another chapter from us! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion.

Nigel wakes up in a haze where everything hurts, and he thinks he's in his bed. _What the fuck is going on?_ He laid in bed and tried to remember what exactly had happened but could only recall flashes of intense pain and glimpses of bright blue eyes brimming with tears right after he shot the wolf who attacked him. Everything else was black.

He could hear Darko yelling at someone in the other room. Darko? Why the fuck was Darko here? God, he needed a cigarette and a drink or maybe ten. Nigel rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. 

_Aiden._ Where was Aiden?! Nigel stumbled from bed and made it out to the living room where Darko was pacing and shouting into his phone. 

"Darko where the fuck is Aiden!" Nigel shouted not caring who the fuck Darko was on the phone with. 

Darko, who'd had his back to Nigel turned, mouth open and ready to tell Nigel to fuck off when Nigel heard a small hitch of breath behind him.

"Nigel?" 

Nigel turned and saw his little wolf, bandaged and looking slightly worse for wear, standing in the hallway. Nigel crossed the space between them in two steps and enveloped Aiden in his arms. 

"Fuck, little wolf, I thought you were dead!" Nigel whispered into Aiden's curls.

"Hi, Darko. Thank you for saving our asses, Darko. Are you okay, Darko?" Darko commented sarcastically from the living room, watching the two lovebirds assess each other for damages. 

"Fuck you, motherfucker," Nigel grumbled without turning away from his little wolf. "Pup, what the fuck happened?" 

Aiden sighed. He wasn't ready for this discussion. Nigel was half nude, only in a pair of boxers. His body was covered in scars, but the only one Aiden had eyes for right now was the silvery scar on his neck in the shape of Aiden's mouth. The transformation could stitch the skin back together, could help replenish blood, but it couldn't reverse all of the damage left by a life of crime and perilous living. 

Nigel would be permanently marked by what Aiden had done, by his selfish desire to keep this man alive. But Aiden found he couldn't be upset about his decision. He was only upset that Nigel might never speak to him once he knew. 

"I don't know how much you remember, but you saved my life. I would've died if you hadn't gotten there when you did. I'm not a fighter," Darko scoffed loudly, ending his phone call. 

"I'd fucking disagree. You're a lucky motherfucker, little wolf. I saw what you did to that other wolf." 

Nigel looked Aiden over, and Aiden tried to smile a small smile at him. He ignored Darko. "You were badly hurt. I was sure you were dying, and I couldn't fucking stand it. So I did the only thing I could think of, I turned you. I'm so sorry, Nigel. I would never have wanted this for you," he sobbed, the tears he'd been trying to hold back finally spilling over, and his shoulders shook with the force of his cries. 

Darko stepped out of the room, giving them some space. 

"You probably hate me now," Aiden sniffled between broken sobs. "I can go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nigel pulled Aiden closer and held him, slowly rocking from side to side, whispering soft, comforting words into his curls and kissing his brow. 

"No pup, no. I would never hate you. I'm so glad that you saved me. I'm so glad you're safe." 

While he waited for his pup's crying to subside, he thought about what Aiden had said. Aiden had saved him, and seeing how he wasn't lying dead on the floor of a dusty rundown warehouse with his guts hanging out, he wasn't about to complain.

"Pup, Aiden, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me. Fuck I know how I am, I fall hard, and I fall fast, but with you...with you, I feel something deeper. Like something has clicked in my very being, and I don't think I would be able to stand it if you left." Nigel said in a rush as he held Aiden back from him so he could look into his eyes.

"Please tell me you feel the same." 

Aiden's breath caught in his throat at the earnest words and expression from the other man. Nigel was _scared_, and it absolutely shocked Aiden that someone as wonderful and kind as Nigel could care about him so much that he was afraid to lose him. 

Aiden could see the warehouse in his mind so clearly; the blood spilled out across the cracked, cement floor. The smell of violence and the burn of adrenaline as he'd defended himself and protected Nigel by adding another life to his body count. 

"I was so fucking scared when I saw you like that, Nigel. Torn open and bleeding all because you are so goddamn stubborn and had to come to play white knight," Aiden playfully slapped at Nigel's bare chest, more than a little interested in the soft, sandy chest hair his fingertips found there. 

"I couldn't let you die. I know it was selfish to turn you, but I love you too fucking much to lose you when I've only just found you," he halted, body going rigid as he played back what he'd just said. 

Oh god. Surely Nigel was going to kick him out for being some sort of weird freak that declared their love for relative strangers. They'd barely known each other for twenty-four hours, and Nigel had been unconscious for the last twelve of those! 

"I mean, I didn't mean -" he rambled, breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground, preparing himself for the rejection. 

Nigel swore his heart stopped when he heard Aiden say that he loved him. Was this really happening? Could he really be this lucky? Nigel gently placed his fingers under Aiden's chin and lifted his face so he could meet Aiden's eyes. He needed to see his eyes, see the truth in them. And in those beautiful blue eyes, he saw nothing but honesty.

"Pup, if you honestly think I'm going to let you go, you are very much mistaken. Because as crazy as it might be, I love you too." Nigel purred as he pushed Aiden against the wall and leaned down to devour his lips in a frenzied kiss.

Nigel bent and lifted Aiden by the thighs and pressed him against the wall, grinding against him. He wanted Aiden now, and he didn't give a fuck about how hurt he was, and his pup didn't seem to be complaining either.

"Fuck, I want you," He panted against Aiden's lips between nips and kisses.

"God yes, I want you too, Nigel," Aiden whined as his hands gripped Nigel's shoulders and dug his nails in, wrapping his legs tightly around Nigel's slim waist. "Fuck me, please, _Daddy,_" he teased on a breathy moan.

Nigel fisted Aiden's hair and pulled his head to the side so he could nip and suck marks into his Little Wolf's neck, claiming him as his.

It was as he was trying to pull his boxers off one-handed that Darko reentered the room. "What the fuck do you think you two are doing? Stop trying to fuck and get over here, we have a fucking war to plan and deal with!"

Aiden sighed into Nigel's lips as he took them one last time in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless. Fuck, they were moving so fast, but he just didn't care. Shit like this didn't happen in real life, and yet it was happening to him right now. He knew, so soon after meeting this enigmatic and brash man, that his world was made better having him in it. He knew they were meant to meet, and that was enough for him. 

What was love, anyway, besides the act of falling hard and fast for a person that you connected with? Who was to say he couldn't be in love at first sight. He knew he was waxing poetic, so he shook himself and tried to clear his thoughts. They had a lot of shit to work through right now.

"He's right, baby," Aiden found the word tumbled from his mouth easily, and it felt right. He'd never called another lover any sort of pet name before, but Nigel had an entire arsenal of names for him, why couldn't he try one or two out? 

"The wolves are livid. They've declared an all-out war against your crew. And Darko has set up retaliatory hits on several key members of the pack. Three of them are already dead, two managed to get away. The wolves hit us back with a massive force, and we lost half a dozen men," he didn't even hesitate on the word _us_ he already felt like Nigel's crew was his new pack; like he belonged here. 

"Fucking shit, what the hell else did I miss?" Nigel forced himself away from Aiden's body with a slight sigh of dismay. Aiden understood the feeling, his entire body felt aflame when Nigel touched him, and when he stepped away, he was left bereft. 

They crossed the room, and when Nigel sat down on the couch, Aiden sat down at his feet on the floor, leaning his body against Nigel's legs and laying his head on his knee. Darko looked at them with a scoff, though there wasn't anything malicious behind it. As long as they were behaving, he'd leave them alone. 

While Darko's back was turned to collect a few photos and documents for them to go over, Aiden let his fingertips wander up and down Nigel's bare thigh, his cock still interested enough to be a visible outline in his boxers. Aiden stretched far enough across Nigel's lap to mouth at the bulge teasingly before Darko cleared his throat and Aiden moved his face back to the relative safety of Nigel's knee. 

"If you fuckers are done with your fucked up mating ritual or whatever the hell is going on, can we get down to business? Am I interrupting you guys with this fucking bullshit?" he tossed a file folder down on the coffee table and sat in the chair as far across from them as it was possible to be in the intimate sitting space.

"Fuck off Darko, you're just jealous it's not your cock getting attention," Nigel said with no heat as he ran his fingers through Aiden's curls. 

With his other hand, Nigel grabbed the file from the table and laid it open on the sofa next to him. He didn't want to remove his hand from his pups silky curls, so he flipped through the pages of documents and pictures one-handed; memorizing the faces of the wolves who still needed to be taken out, he closed the file and asked the one thing he was still unsure about.

"How long have I been out? Because there has been a fuck-ton that has obviously happened since the last time I was conscious?" 

"Twelve hours, and yeah a fucking shit-ton has happened. The fucking idiots you had posted outside called me and thank fuck they had the brains to do that." Darko spat out as he stood and began to pace. 

"When I got there, Aiden had just finished taking care of the other wolf, and you," Darko pointed at Nigel "you were on the ground writhing in pain as your insides slowly pulled themselves back into you and your skin knit back together. Fuck I need a drink just remembering it."

Darko stalked out of sight to the kitchen, leaving Nigel and Aiden alone for the moment. Nigel breathed deeply, and the scent of Aiden filled his nose. He had noticed the way his pup smelled before but not like this. He chalked it up to heightened senses from being turned into a werewolf; he'd have to talk to Aiden about it later.

Darko returned from the kitchen with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey and poured each of them a glass before downing his own. Nigel watched Darko with slight concern, shit must be bad. 

"So we lost six men already, have you tried to make contact with this new pack leader again? See if we can set up a meet?" Nigel inquired 

"Wait, you've talked to Vivian?" Aiden lifted his head from Nigel's knee and stared at Darko, who lit a cigarette before pouring himself another drink.

"Yeah I talked to her, she gave me the impression that she wasn't the one who ordered the attack on you and Nigel. She wants to meet, so we are gonna meet at the original time we had planned but we sure as fuck aren't going alone or unarmed." 

"I agree," Nigel said as he leaned forward and stole a cigarette out of Darko's pack on the coffee table and lit it. "I say we get a team together for the meet and have a plan in place in case it goes south."

Darko slouched down in the chair and let out a grunt of agreement as he scrubbed a hand down his face. Nigel could see that his friend was worried and exhausted. "Darko, go home and get some fucking sleep. I'm obviously alive and doing okay, I'll call everyone for the meeting later yeah?"

"Yeah okay, I'll get out of here. But don't pretend that you just don't want me gone so you two can fuck. I'm tired, not stupid, you fucking dick."

Aiden barked a laugh and hid his face against Nigel's thigh. Nigel leaned back with a smirk, "Can't put anything past you, brother." 

"Fuck off Nigel. I'll see myself out and see you two in a few hours." Darko got up and left with a wave above his shoulder.

"Bye, Darko!" Aiden called only to receive and paltry 'yeah, yeah' in return.

Nigel waited until he heard the front door click shut before he tightened his grip in Aiden curls and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. 

"I think we were in the middle of something."

Aiden smirked wickedly, ignoring the slight ache in his knees from where he'd hit the ground hard at the warehouse, and instead focusing on the curl of arousal at the rough treatment, leaning his head into the touch. He was sure Nigel was sore and in pain too, but clearly still interested. 

"Yeah, Daddy, I think we were," Aiden winked, scooting even closer to Nigel, settling himself between his legs and spreading his thighs wider with his shoulders. He leaned forward to mouth along the clear outline of Nigel's arousal, getting the thin material of his boxers soaked with saliva as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked tightly, laving his tongue in random patterns. 

"Fuck, pup. Stop fucking teasing me," Aiden heard the growl in Nigel's voice, and it caused a full-body shiver. He wanted to submit to the man, let him use his body to find his pleasure; Aiden knew they would both be brought to release if he just let Nigel take the reins. 

"Want you to fuck me, Daddy. Need your cock so deep inside," he purred, climbing into Nigel's lap even as the other man kept his hand firmly in Aiden's hair, pulling hard enough that he could feel the tension in his scalp. 

He gyrated his hips in slow, teasing circles, his joggers getting wet from the soaked spot on Nigel's boxers and his own pre-come leaking through the front. Aiden was so hard that his dick throbbed with the need for touch. 

Aiden whined, low and long directly into Nigel's ear before giving it a few playful nips and a teasing flick of his tongue. He bit his own lip coyly, looking directly into Nigel's eyes as he reached between their bodies and pulled both of their cocks from their confines. 

Nigel used his grip on Aiden's curls to tilt his head back further so he could lean in and lick and nip at his pups neck. "Oh sweet pup, don't you worry, Daddy's gonna fill you up so good." He purred against Aiden's throat as his other hand went to Aiden's cock and began stroking it lightly. 

Aiden whimpered above him at the sensation of Nigel's teeth on his neck and hand on his cock. And Nigel wondered how many sounds his little wolf could make for him. 

"Do you like this, baby?" Nigel asked teasingly as he gave Aiden's cock a few more quick strokes. Aiden moaned out an incoherent reply.

"I'm sorry, pup, I didn't understand you, what did you say?" Nigel asked again, pulling Aiden's head down, so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Speak." he chuckled darkly.

"Yes, yes, Daddy, I do." Aiden panted out as Nigel's strokes increased.

"Good boy," Nigel hummed and nipped at Aiden's lips. "Now let's get you out of those pants so Daddy can fuck you."

"Yes, fuck, please," Aiden whined, lifting up just enough to slide his pants off, making Nigel lift his hips so he could take his boxers down too. 

Once he was resettled into Nigel's lap, their cocks sliding together, filthy and slick, he leaned forward to kiss Nigel, licking across his lips until he opened his mouth and then immediately sucking his tongue into his mouth, mimicking how he'd gone down on him just two days prior. 

"Fuck, little wolf," Aiden heard Nigel grunt into his lips, his large, warm palms, calloused and strong, running all along Aiden's body, his slim hips, and plush thighs. 

Nigel brought two fingers of his right hand to Aiden's lips and pushed them inside without hesitation, Aiden rolled his tongue around them, sucking them as deeply as he could manage and getting them covered in spit. 

Nigel's fingers found their way to Aiden's crack, slipping in between his cheeks and massaging playfully at his hole. Aiden moaned, rolling his hips into the sensation and allowing one fingertip to just barely breach him. 

"Take me to bed, Daddy, want you to fuck me into the mattress," Aiden pleaded, nuzzling his face against Nigel's neck and nipping at his exposed throat. 

"I think I can do that," Nigel laughed as he continued to play with Aiden's hole. "Hold on darlin'," Nigel warned as he moved his hands to Aiden's thighs and stood.

Aiden wrapped his legs around Nigel's hips and held on to Nigel's shoulders as he was carried swiftly to Nigel's bedroom. Nigel kicked the door shut behind him right before he threw Aiden on the bed, only to climb on top of him to ravage his mouth.

"Tell me, gorgeous' do you want me to stretch you open and fuck you with my fingers before you ride me, or do you want my cock in you now?" Nigel panted out between nips and licks to Aiden's mouth and jaw.

"Oh fuck, please Nigel, I need you in me now!" Aiden practically begged as he gripped Nigel's ass and pulled him down so that their cocks slid together deliciously.

Nigel groaned and happily thrust his cock against Aiden's a few times until he finally pulled himself off of his pup and reached into the nightstand drawer for lube. Nigel sat at the head of his large bed, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand, he began stroking his cock, making sure the lube coated him completely. 

Aiden had turned onto his stomach and watched Nigel with undisguised hunger and lust. Nigel smiled at his little wolf and patted his thigh with his other hand.

"Come on up here, pup, I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

Aiden growled playfully, scrambling to straddle Nigel's thighs without hesitation. He took the lube from him and poured a healthy amount into his hand, spreading it liberally around his hole and using the remainder of it to palm at Nigel's cock some more. 

"So hard for me, gonna feel so good deep inside," Aiden moaned, leaning down to kiss Nigel fervently, rubbing their cocks together, gliding effortlessly with the amount of lube. 

He used his left hand to reach back between his thighs, placing Nigel's thick, uncut cock at his entrance. He forced his muscles to relax, taking a few minutes to simply grind against Nigel until he felt the tip of Nigel's cock bump against his hole and just barely slip in. Aiden whined at the sensation, desperate to have Nigel buried inside him. 

He pushed down hard, forcing Nigel's cock in another inch, and then two. He was slow as he sank down, enjoying the impossibly full feeling as his body slowly stretched to accommodate Nigel's length. Aiden brought his right hand to Nigel's neck, palm spread out softly against his throat as he squeezed, gentle, and controlled. 

Nigel gasped and bucked his hips. "Fuck, Nigel. So fucking good already, fill me up so well," Aiden rumbled, pleasure radiating through his body as he started a slow, purposeful grind, bouncing on his thighs and whimpering as Nigel's cock rubbed at his walls. 

He grabbed Nigel's hand with his free, left hand, and placed it on his slim hips, letting Nigel help guide him up and down. He loved to feel the shift of his own muscles underneath his skin as he started to increase his pace, driving himself down harder on Nigel's shaft. 

"Oh fuck pup, you feel so good!" Nigel moaned out as he placed his other hand on Aiden's hips and held on as he continued to move.

Nigel forced himself not to grip Aiden's hips and thrust upwards into the tight delicious heat of his ass. Instead, he held on as Aiden continued to move up and down on his cock, taking his pleasure. 

Aiden fisted himself, stroking as he continued to ride Nigel's cock. "Nigel, baby you feel so fucking good. So big, filling me up so good."

"Yeah darlin', you gonna come on my cock?" Nigel asked as he tightened his grip on Aiden's hips and thrust upwards. Aiden threw his head back with a gasp, moving his hand from Nigel's throat to his chest and clutched at Nigel's chest hair.

"Oh, fuck right there, right there, don't stop." Aiden pleaded, never once stopping his movements. 

Nigel complied and thrust upwards several more times, matching Aiden's pace and movements. "Are you gonna come for me, boy?" Nigel practically growled, Aiden was beyond answering and simply nodded. "That's good, be a good boy and come for Daddy!" 

"Shit, I'm coming," Aiden moaned just before he came. Nigel watched, entranced as his pup came all over his stomach, some of it even making it up on to Nigel's chest. Aiden, his little wolf, was fucking magnificent, the way he looked so blissed out, happy and covered in sweat and come. Nigel wanted to keep him that way forever.

Aiden panted as he struggled to catch his breath, looking down at Nigel with lust, still not fully sated and knowing his lover hadn't finished yet. "Fuck me like you mean it, Nigel," Aiden taunted, grinding down on the man firmly, his ass bouncing against Nigel's muscled thighs. 

Nigel growled, and the sound was more animal than human as Aiden saw him partially shift, his eyes shining with a flash of red and his teeth elongating enough to poke past his lips. Aiden could also feel the shift in Nigel's muscles and in his cock, it seemed to thicken inside of him, and when Aiden reached back between his thighs, he could feel the loose, warm skin of a knot. 

Nigel's growl turned even more feral and, faster than Aiden could follow, he had flipped them on the bed so that Aiden was belly-down on the mattress, the sheets rubbing roughly against his already oversensitive cock. "Didn't you ask me to fuck you into the mattress, little pup?" Nigel snarled, biting harshly at the nape of Aiden's neck, breath stirring the curls there. 

"Fuck, yes, please don't stop, fill me up, Daddy. Want you to come in me," Aiden begged, writhing beneath Nigel as though he couldn't help himself. He loved having the man buried so deeply inside of him that he could almost feel him through his lower stomach as he pressed his hand there. 

Nigel's thrusts didn't pause as he slammed into Aiden so hard that he was sure he would leave bruises on the boys' ass with his hips. He put his palm, spread wide across the back of Aiden's neck, and held him down as he fucked into his relaxed hole. "You're so good, baby, such a good boy for me, taking all my cock so well," he groaned into Aiden's neck, licking at the sweat accumulating there. 

His hips began to lose their steady pace, falling erratic as his orgasm approached rapidly. "Fucking take it, baby, gonna fill you up," Nigel moaned, burying himself into Aiden as he felt the loose skin at the base of his shaft start to fill and move up along his cock before forcing its way into Aiden and seeming to lock them together. He could feel it pulse as he came, filling Aiden with his release. He tried to pull his hips back, and he and Aiden both groaned in unison at the sharp sensation, not exactly pain but it didn't feel _good_ so he settled, rolling them to their sides so he could spoon him. 

"What the fuck is this shit on my cock, pup? Is this a wolfy thing?" he asked, not overly concerned but curious. It felt firm inside of Aiden, but it had been soft when it had been at the base of his dick. 

Aiden hummed in reply, not really sure what it was. He had a similar set up on his own cock, but it had never swollen in exactly the way Nigel's had. Perhaps because he'd never fucked anyone with it, just his hand a few times over the last few weeks. 

While they basked in the afterglow, a loud knock came from the front door. Then another. Aiden tensed, suddenly, trying to pull away from Nigel. 

"What the fuck, little wolf. Settle down, that fucking pulls," Nigel grumbled, pulling Aiden back against his chest. 

"It's fucking Vivian!" Aiden exclaimed, but he let himself be settled by Nigel's embrace. 

The knocking stopped, and the door opened. "I can smell the two of you from _outside_ the building." Vivian's voice floated in from the front door. 

"They've been like this since they fucking met," Darko's voice joined, and Nigel tossed the blanket over their bodies, suddenly feeling fiercely protective and possessive of his boy. 

"The fuck are you doing back here, motherfucker? Can't you see we're busy?" 

"_Truemates,_" Vivian rolled her eyes, sitting down in a chair across from the bed and folding her legs underneath her. "They're insatiable when they find each other. It would have been bad even with Nigel as a human, but as soon as Aiden turned him, it dialed up the desire to one hundred," Vivian explained with a chuckle. 

"Again, why the hell are the two of you in my room, while we're naked," he glared at the intruders, unhappy about having them in his space. 

"While you were getting your rocks off, we lost another crew member," Darko snarled, anger all over his face, but not directed at them.

"Yes, and I think it's time we leveled the playing field. Aiden knows I have no love lost for the wolves of Bucharest, but I cannot tolerate this needless, ceaseless violence. I want it over. So I came with a suggestion as an olive branch," Vivian spoke up, shifting in her seat. 

"Well spit it the fuck out, princess," Nigel growled, locking eyes with her. 

"I think Aiden should change some of your men, as many as you can convince to try. It's dangerous, some of them might not make it through the first transition, but it will give you the manpower to fight the wolves, maybe even win. We're thinning out, several members have left to seek entrance into other packs in Paris and Rome. I might be the default Alpha, but there is a circle of leaders who are seeking to overthrow me and take back Bucharest from your crew. I cannot control them, and you cannot defeat them without the added strength." 

The room fell silent, everyone letting all of the new information sink in. Aiden shifted, Nigel's knot finally slipping out of him. He ignored the gush of fluids that followed and managed to sit up in bed, draping the blanket around himself. 

"I think we should listen to her, Nigel. I think we should talk to your men."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel's crew are forced to make a hard decision.

Nigel sat smoking on the sofa with Aiden sprawled across his lap in Darko's office as they waited for the most trusted members of their crew to arrive at the club.

The conversation with Vivian and Darko had lasted much longer than Nigel would have preferred, given that Aiden smelled fucking amazing and he wanted nothing more than to fuck his little wolf until neither of them could stand. But the meeting was important, their men were being fucking slaughtered and Nigel had sworn to them he would protect them.

Nigel also found that saying no to Aiden was particularly difficult, especially when he batted his long lashes and licked his pretty red lips so enticingly. He agreed that changing some of the men into wolves would even the battlefield, without a doubt, but there was no way that he or Darko were going to force their men to change.

Aiden played idly with the chest hair that peaked out from the top part of the silly dog print shirt Nigel wore. He could practically see the thoughts racing through Nigel’s head as he sat quietly smoking. Aiden could feel the tension and anxious energy radiating from his mate even though he looked calm and collected; Nigel was worried. 

Nigel took a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray next to him. He had been running his fingers through Aiden's hair with his other hand, but for the most part, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. With a quiet sigh, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to put the thoughts of what he was going to tell his men in the next few minutes out of his head so he could focus on the writhing man in his lap.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Nigel said to Aiden, putting on a smile as he reopened his eyes, feeling his pup move from laying across him to straddling his lap, legs spread wide across Nigel’s thighs.

Aiden gave a small, anxious smile in return and leaned down, kissing Nigel sweetly. "Hello, baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

“I can think of plenty of things that would make me feel better, darling," Nigel replied with a grin, moving his hands to Aiden's hips and playfully thrusting up. 

Darko, who was sitting at his desk, slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "Will you two fucking stop trying to fuck in my office! We have shit to do."

"Fuck off Darko, I'm not even hard. It's not like I could be with your goddamn angry, nervous scent filling the fucking office." Nigel quipped over Aiden's shoulder while Aiden giggled into his neck, mouthing at the stripper scrawled across his warm skin.

Aiden ground himself down against Nigel’s lap, whimpering low, barely audible to anyone who wasn’t a wolf, as he leaned close to Nigel’s ear and nipped it playfully. “Want you to fuck me again, Daddy. I’m still so wet and messy from this morning,” he whined, licking his lips tauntingly. 

“Fucking excuse me!” Darko exclaimed, standing up abruptly and walking around his desk to hover menacingly. “It’s like you fuckers forget I can hear you now - I’m a goddamn wolf too!” 

Nigel could feel Aiden’s lips part in a smile where they were pressed to his neck, licking teasingly even as Darko seethed behind him. 

“Fine,” Aiden huffed a laugh, removing himself from Nigel’s lap. “You just need to get laid, Darko. You’d be more understanding if you got it out of your system.” Aiden teased the mobster playfully. 

Darko grunted in reply and took his seat again, just as a knock sounded on the door of the office. 

“Come in,” Nigel shouted, settling back into the couch with one arm wrapped around Aiden’s shoulders along the back cushion. 

The door opened silently and one of the men poked his head into the room. "Hey boss, everyone's here."

"Good, we'll be out in a minute." Nigel waved his hand dismissively at the guy.

The door clicked shut, leaving the three of them alone once again. Nigel fixed a stare at Darko, his eyebrow raised in question. "You alright, brother? 

Darko, who had been continuously chain-smoking since Aiden had turned him at Nigel's apartment, stubbed out his cigarette and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I just feel this need to fuck and fight. Like I have some sort of low electric current running through me, making me want to just go out and just fucking hit something or stick my dick in something."

"It’ll get better Darko. It's better to be around other wolves while you’re feeling this way. If you'd like we can spar after the meeting, it helps release some of that pent up energy." Aiden said as he stood up from the couch. 

Nigel stood as well and clapped Darko on the shoulder. "We’re here for you Darko. Now let's go tell our men the plan." 

There were twenty or so people standing around the club, talking amongst themselves and shuffling their feet anxiously. It wasn’t often that the crew got called in all at the same time. 

Aiden took note, seeing they were all sturdy, healthy men, and one woman. “Sometimes you need a woman’s touch.” Darko tossed at Aiden in answer to his unasked question as he raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

Aiden chuckled and took a seat on a chair at the bar. He’d let Nigel and Darko do most of the talking until it was time to start turning anyone who agreed. 

“We’ve got a big fucking problem,” Nigel began, standing in front of his men with a serious expression. “The wolves of Bucharest are pissed, they’ve already taken six of our crew and I won’t just sit around with my fucking thumb in my ass and wait for them to pick us off. Aiden -“ he pointed at his mate “-is a wolf. A _turned_ wolf.” he waited for the gasps of surprise and shock to subside. 

Darko picked up the conversation. “Aiden’s already turned Nigel and turned me this morning. We’re living examples that the transformation can be done. We want to offer all of you the same opportunity. To be stronger, faster, more equally matched with the wolves that are threatening our home.” 

“But we won’t force you. It’s also dangerous, not everyone who takes the bite and blood of a wolf will survive the transition. So it has to be your decision. Your place in this family won’t be determined by whether you’re a wolf or you stay a man. We just want to give everyone a chance.” Nigel finished, offering up the floor to questions. 

The woman in the group stood up and made her way to where the three of them stood. "I'll do it, you can change me." She stood tall and proud while everyone around the room cheered.

Nigel smiled and clapped her on the shoulder with a chuckle, "You’ve always been the one with the biggest balls, Sofia."

"Damn right I have, now who else is going to step up and join me?" Sofia shouted to the rest of the room. 

Fifteen others stepped forward, the few that were left Nigel nodded silently to in understanding. He didn't blame them for not wanting to take the risk since they were either older or had young children. Nigel looked around the room and sighed, he hoped that everyone would survive the change.

"Okay, so how do we want to do this? Do you want to set up in one of the rooms and have everyone line up or something?" Nigel asked both Aiden and Darko.

"Yeah we could do that, it didn't take a whole lot of time for me to change since I wasn't torn the fuck up like you were." Darko mused as he rubbed at his arm where Aiden had bitten him.

"Fuck off Darko, you try getting disemboweled and let me know how it goes." Nigel snarked as he lit a cigarette.

Aiden rolled his eyes at the two of them and looked over at Sofia "Come on, let's go to one of the rooms and get this started." Sofia nodded and followed him to one of the private rooms, the rest of the men who had volunteered to be changed formed a line behind. 

All but one of the men took the change with no complications. While Darko made arrangements for the man, Nigel and Aiden gathered all of those who were turned and explained to them what to expect with their change. They all decided to meet at one of the empty warehouses to spar and work off their new energy.

It was past midnight by the time everyone had spared and slowly started to figure out their new strength and abilities. Aiden grinned as he watched everyone jeer and taunt each other playfully as they fought and chased one another around the warehouse. It reminded him of a huge family and sitting next to Nigel, it felt like home. 

*** 

“Fuck, baby, just like that!” Nigel groaned, arching his back and lifting his hips further off the desk he was bent over. He hadn’t bottomed in a very long time, but something about watching Aiden take charge earlier that evening and help turn and train the crew had really done something for Nigel. 

He’d learned more about true mates, how they were connected on a spiritual level, intuned with one another’s moods and desires. His own arousal at watching Aiden had been matched by his little wolf being desperate for him as well. Aiden had bent him over the desk and rimmed him until Nigel was a squirming, begging mess of a man, arms stretched out so his fingertips curled over the opposite side of the desk. 

It was Darko’s office again, but thankfully he was distracted training the crew and wouldn’t return for a few hours. They’d all gone on a run together but Nigel and Aiden had doubled back and returned early to get out their energy and aggression in another way. 

“You like that, Daddy? Like when I fuck you just right?” Aiden moaned, leaning low and pressing his chest to Nigel’s sweaty back, biting into his shoulder until he drew blood with sharp, half-shifted teeth. 

Nigel keened out a high note of pleasure at that, leaning into the bite and gnashing his own teeth against his arm where it stretched in front of him. “Yeah, gorgeous, fucking me so goddamn good,” Nigel gasped, pushing back into each of Aiden’s thrusts. 

Aiden started to shift a little, losing some control as he got closer and closer to his climax. His knot was already swelling, and he knew he’d come soon. He let his claws grow long and sharp, his teeth shifted in his mouth and he felt a few pierce his bottom lip. He could tell his eyes had changed, his focus becoming sharper even as colors became more muted. 

He could smell the sharp tang of Nigel’s sweat, the metallic taste of his blood thick in the air and slick on Aiden’s teeth, his arousal a spiced, enticing scent. 

“Gonna fill you up, Daddy. Gonna stuff you full of my knot and my come until you smell just like me, like me, like _mine_ and it’s leaking from your hole,” Aiden snarled, thrusting forward at the same time his knot popped past Nigel’s rim and his teeth sank into the nape of his neck, holding him down. 

"Oh fuck yes, Aiden," Nigel practically shouted as he came from Aiden's cock and knot stuffing him full and the feel of his pup’s teeth in his neck. 

Nigel collapsed against the desk, Aiden's weight a warm comfort on his back, as he tried to relearn how to breathe. He had never come untouched before and, goddamn if Aiden's knot didn't feel fucking perfect inside him. He let out a satisfied sigh and Aiden shifted to kiss his cheek. 

"Did you like that, Daddy? Like coming from my cock and knot alone?" Aiden whispered in Nigel's ear before gently nipping at the lobe.

"Yeah I did, and if you keep talking like that we’re gonna have to go again," Nigel shifted his hips causing Aiden's knot to tug at his rim making both of them moan at the sensation. 

"I'm not seeing a downside to that," Aiden replied cheekily as he kissed and nipped across Nigel's neck and shoulders.

Nigel chuckled and lifted his head to get a better look at Aiden. "Honestly I wouldn't be seeing one either if it wasn't for the fact that we’re in Darko's office, and if he catches us in here, he’s gonna try his fucking hardest to actually kill me."

Aiden sighed and lifted himself off Nigel, feeling his knot deflate and slip out of Nigel's well- used hole. "Yeah, I guess you’re right. We should probably make ourselves scarce since he's going to smell everything we've done here, even after we clean up."

"I'll take my chances with leaving behind evidence. Because picturing Darko's face when he opens the door to walk in here and gets hit with the scent will be worth it." Nigel explained as he stood and got dressed. 

Aiden rolled his eyes fondly at Nigel before giving him a quick kiss. "You two are ridiculous, you know that right? Come on lets at least clean the come off the desk." 

An hour later when they were back at Nigel's apartment waiting for their takeout to arrive Nigel's phone chirped with a text from Darko.

_You’re so fucking dead you fucker!!!! Why couldn't you have had sex on the fucking couch?! There better not be any spunk on my desk or I swear to god I’ll cut your balls off, you fuck!_

Nigel read it and chuckled to himself before throwing the phone to the opposite end of the couch. Worth it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935604) by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide)


End file.
